A handle device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known as a vehicular handle device including a shaft component attached to a handle base holding an operating handle. In this conventional example, the handle is attached around a pin (shaft component) to a base member (handle base) of the handle device. The shaft component has a wide-diameter portion at one end. When the other end of the shaft component is inserted as an insertion leading end through a supporting hole of a pin supporting portion, restraining walls (elastic pieces) arranged in front of the pin supporting portion are temporarily deformed to allow the passage of the shaft component and are then restored to their original positions. Thereafter, the restraining walls restrain the shaft component from moving in a slipping-out direction.